Ron, entremetteur malgrés lui
by MagONagall
Summary: Où comment Ginny découvrira l'amour dans les bras de Grégory Goyle grâce à son frère...
1. Révélations

Bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient. Cette fiction est le fruit d'un délire avec ma soeur... Enjoy.

Ps: laissez nous vos commentaires.

**Chapitre 1** : Révélations.

- Drago, tu pourrais me dire ce qui se passe quand même, non ?

- Crabbe, si un jour j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un ça ne serait pas à toi, fit le Prince des Serpentard, arrogant.

- Mais enfin, si le Maître t'as demandé…

- Tais toi imbécile ! le coupa le jeune Malefoy. Tu pourrais tout faire échouer.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas tenir les secrets, que je ne suis pas digne de confiance, hein c'est ça ?

Le silence méprisant fut la seule réponse que Crabbe obtint.

- Écoute Drago, je vais te dire un truc que je devrai pas te dire mais bon comme ça tu pourras avoir confiance en moi, fit le jeune Serpentard. Puis chuchotant presque, il poursuivit, Goyle est amoureux de Weasley...

- La belette ? s'écria Drago, choqué.

- Mais non, Weasley fille, la rouquine de cinquième année.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse… Et si tu crois que maintenant je dois te dire ce que tu veux savoir tu te trompes. Tu n'es pas capable de garder un secret, la preuve tu viens de trahir ce crétin de Goyle.

- Mais…

- Laisse tomber, le coupa Drago, en se retirant dans son dortoir.

S'il n'avait rien montré de ses émotions, comme à son habitude, le jeune Malefoy exultait. Quoi de mieux que de pousser Weasley fille dans les bras de Goyle pour embêter la belette et ce débile saint Potter, amoureux caché de la jeune rousse… Occupés avec Ginny, ces deux-là le laisseraient tranquille pour faire ce que Le Maître lui avait confié. Il décida donc de mettre son plan à exécution dès le lendemain, jour de match de Quidditch opposant les Lions aux Serpents.

Le match était en faveur des Gryffondors. Il faut dire que pour cette première année en tant que capitaine, Harry avait été particulièrement attentif dans son choix d'équipe et les entraînements étaient très intenses. Mais comme à son habitude, Ron était paralysé par le trac les buts encaissés s'étaient enchaînés pendant les cinq premières minutes du match. Alors que le match se déroulait depuis une heure environ, il vit Malefoy descendre vers lui. Que lui voulait encore le mangemort en herbe.

- Alors Malefoy, t'as décider de voir comment on devait s'y prendre pour arrêter des buts afin de l'expliquer à ton gardien? attaqua le jeune roux.

- Fais le malin, Weasmoche, quand tu sauras ce que je m'ap...

- Tais-toi, le coupa Ron et regarde donc ce que les belettes sont capables de faire au lieu de venir m'embêter. Ginny mets la pâté à ton pauvre gardien... retourne faire le beau derrière Harry...

- Je serais toi je ne serais pas si fière de ta chère soeur, car en plus d'être une traître à son sang, comme tout l'élevage de rouquin, elle est aussi une traître à sa famille...pas très beau tout ça...

- Que veux-tu dire? Si c'est un piège pour me déconcentrer barre-toi!!! lui cria le jeune Gryffondor

- Tu crois vraiment que je m'abaisserai à ça, t'es tellement nul que je n'ai pas besoin de tricher! Et en plus d'être nul t'es aveugle! Tu fais pitié Weasmoche. Ta soeur et Goyle!!! hummm c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui va être content, quoique non, je ne sais pas si Il apprécie le orange... au moins vous êtes des Sangs Purs, traîtres, mais c'est toujours mieux que les Sangs de Bourbe, hein Weasmoche?

Ron n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, Malefoy avait déjà filé. Dès lors le match tourna en faveur des Serpentards, Ron était complètement choqué par ce que la fouine venait de lui révéler. Plus aucun tir n'était arrêté. Le jeune roux était comme figé dans les airs, ne regardant même pas le match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Dans les gradins la célèbre chanson « Weasley est notre roi » résonnait plus fort que jamais, entonnée par tous les Serpentards. Même Luna, d'ordinaire fervente supporter des Rouge et Or avait retiré son chapeau. Autours d'elle, aucun Gryffondor ne comprenait la soudaine paralysie de leur gardien. Heureusement pour l'équipe, Harry attrapa rapidement le Vif d'or, ce qui permit aux Lions de gagner de justesse le match.

Ron, assis dans un des vieux fauteuils de la salle commune de sa maison, n'arrivait à détacher son regard de sa petite soeur. Comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse de Goyle!!! Ce crétin de Malefoy devait lui avoir menti. Et puis n'était-elle pas amoureuse de Harry? Enfin c'était Goyle, un Serpentard, le plus abruti des deux sbires de Malefoy et un futur mangemort. Non, c'était sûrement un coup tordu du blond, ça n'était pas possible autrement.

- Ron, qu'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui pendant le match? Le questionna Hermione.

Surpris, le jeune homme sursauta et tomba de son fauteuil. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu sa meilleure amie descendre.

- Hein? Quoi, euh... ce qui s'est passé, c'est que Malefoy... euh... m'a jeté un sort, fit le roux avec une totale mauvaise foi.

- Mais comment ça? Ron tu aurais dû aller voir Mme Bibine, pour dire que Malefoy avait triché. Tu l'as dit à Harry au moins? Ron il faut aller voir Dumbledore pour...

- Bah déjà laisse moi répondre, la coupa Ron, je pouvais aller voir personne, Hermione, j'étais bloqué!!! le jeune homme poursuivit éhonté son mensonge en ajoutant, de toute façon maintenant ça ne sert à rien, on pourra rien prouver, ça devait être de la magie sans baguette, parce que j'ai bien vu qu'il avait rien dans les mains le futur mangemort.

- Et Harry il en pense quoi? Demanda la jeune femme compatissante.

- Oh tu sais je lui ai rien dit, il est déjà assez parano avec Malefoy, alors juste pour un match de Quidditch... répondit Ron en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'Hermione le croirait et qu'elle le laisserait tranquille.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison, fit la jeune sorcière au bout d'un moment. Je vais me coucher, demain nous avons trois devoirs, il faut que je sois en forme.

- Oui tu as raison, fit Ron, monte te coucher, j'attendrai Harry. Il est chez Dumbledore.

Quand il fut de nouveau seul, Ron replongea dans ses pensées, cherchant par quels moyens sa soeur avait pu tomber amoureuse de Goyle. Un sort, une potion, un filtre d'amour, il devait bien y avoir une explication logique aux propos de cette sale fouine...Sûr de ses convictions, le jeune roux se promit néanmoins d'examiner le comportement des deux soi-disant amoureux, avant de monter dans son dortoir, sans avoir attendu Harry.


	2. Prise de conscience

Note de l'auteur: Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de publication mais je n'arrivais pas à créer un nouveau document sur ce site, il était à chaque fois refusé...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une tite review...

**Chapitre 2** : J'ai un doute là…

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Ron, le lendemain dans la Grande Salle, quand il surprit, à plusieurs reprises des regards de Goyle, regards amoureux, vers sa petite soeur! Tout au long du petit déjeuner, le Serpentard n'avait pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers la jeune rousse de la table ennemie. Ce spectacle, dont Ron n'avait pas perdu pas une miette, coupa l'appétit du Gryffondor. Sans en attendre davantage, il se leva, faisant sursauter Hermione et Harry et se dirigea directement vers le groupe de filles de cinquième année qui gloussaient, et dont Ginny faisait partie.

- Ginny, ça va? Fit-il hésitant

- Viens-en au fait Ron, répondit-elle tranchante.

- Je peux te parler un instant?

La jeune rousse intriguée se leva et suivit son frère à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Ces dernières années, ils avaient tendance à s'éviter, alors si son frère venait lui parler, c'était pour quelque chose d'important, et dans ces cas là, il valait mieux s'isoler.

- Ginny, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Goyle?

Ron avait posé cette question en espérant que sa sœur ne le prendrait pas au sérieux et qu'elle lui dirait de ne pas abuser des chocogrenouilles comme à son habitude. Comme si des chocogrenouilles pouvaient avoir un quelconque mauvais effet…

- Goyle, répéta t-elle, de quoi tu parles? Fit celle-ci perdu par les propos de son frère, et légèrement irrité qu'il lui prête un lien avec cet abruti.

- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ses regards langoureux que vous vous échangez, commença à s'énerver le plus jeune frère Weasley, hein, tu crois que je suis aveugle?

- Mais Ron, de quoi tu pa…

- Enfin, Gin' c'est Goyle, dois-je te rappeler d'où il vient et ce qu'il est.

- Ron…

- Bon que tu sois amoureuse de Harry, coupa à nouveau le plus jeune fils Weasley, je pouvais comprendre, après tout c'est Le héros, mais là... franchement tu me déçois.

- Harry ?

- Et n'essaie même pas de te justifier, ça n'est PAS JUSTIFIABLE!!!!, finit Ron, sans prêter attentions aux tentatives de sa sœur pour s'expliquer.

Les derniers mots du monologue de Ron avaient été hurlés et Ginny, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui-ci parlait de cette histoire complètement ridicule, lui répondit sur le même ton:

- MAIS DE QUOI TU TE MÊLES RONALD? CE SONT MES AFFAIRES ET MÊME SI C'ÉTAIT VRAI, TU NE POURRAIS RIEN Y FAIRE, C'EST MA VIE!!! EST-CE QUE JE ME MÊLE DES TIENNES MOI ? NON, ALORS LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !!! OUBLIE-MOI RONALD.

Furieuse, la jeune Gryffondor retourna auprès de ces amies pour terminer son petit déjeuner. Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de repenser à ce que son frère lui avait dit, « des regards langoureux » entre elle et Goyle. Une fois à table, elle laissa son regard dévier vers la table ennemis. Elle y rencontra le regard du jeune Serpentard objet de la dispute avec son frère. Son coeur manqua un battement, leurs yeux restèrent accrochés. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que Grégory Goyle avait des yeux si doux. Reprenant soudain pied dans la réalité, elle détourna les yeux, non sans avoir fait un petit sourire au jeune homme. Ron qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange était écoeuré.

Tout au long de la journée, Ginny fut troublé par les regards de Goyle qu'elle avait surpris à plusieurs reprises. Elle était une fois de plus dans les nuages quand elle entra en cours d'histoire de la magie. Ce cours était commun avec les Serdaigles, aussi se mit-elle à côté de son amie Luna. Celle-ci en profita pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas été la victime d'un Joncheruine, créature invisible flottant à travers les oreilles et brouillant le cerveau, vu son comportement.

- Luna, demanda discrètement Ginny, comment est-ce qu'on sait qu'on plait à un garçon?

- Mon père a écrit un article dans le Chicaneur qui explique comment il faut faire pour « Savoir si le Grand Amour est pour demain » récita t-elle grandiloquente, sans se soucier du monologue soporifique de Binns.

- Euh... et ça disait quoi? Fit la jeune rousse un peu gênée de poser ce genre de questions.

- Alors, il faut huit gouttes de venin de Doxy mâle et trois oeufs noirs de la compagne du Doxy à qui tu as pris le venin, quatre poils d'Enormus à babille pris avec le consentement de la créature à minuit un soir de lune noire, et deux gouttes de ton sang. Il faut ensuite laiss...

- C'est bon Luna, merci je crois que je vais faire autrement, la coupa la dernière des Weasley.

Quand le cours d'histoire de la magie fut terminé, Ginny décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour essayer de se concentrer et échapper ainsi à la présence du Serpentard. Elle espérait pouvoir y travailler en paix, mais malheureusement pour elle, elle croisa l'objet de ses pensées dans les couloirs menant à la bibliothèque. Elle songea qu'il avait dû se perdre car il n'était ni avec Malefoy, ni Crabbe ou tout autre élève de sa maison. « Peut-être est-il venu pour moi ? » se surprit-elle à penser. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle fut troublée de voir Goyle lui sourire. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment méchant avec elle, c'était plutôt la fouine qui l'insultait d'habitude, mais de là à le voir sourire, et qui plus est à elle, Ginny en fut toute retournée. Elle poursuivit sa route non sans un dernier regard vers le sixième année.


	3. L'Amour triomphe

Chapitre 3 : **L'Amour triomphe...**

Au fil des semaines, Ginny se surpris à penser de plus en plus souvent à ce regard doux qu'elle avait rencontré dans la Grande Salle. À chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, elle prenait le temps de lui faire un petit sourire qui trouvait toujours son reflet sur le visage du jeune homme. Parfois, quand personne ne les regardait, il s'échangeait un timide « bonjour » accompagné de temps en temps par un « ça va? ». La jeune fille était sensible au charme discret du Serpentard, et souvent quand elle l'apercevait au détour d'un couloir, son coeur accélérait étrangement. Ron de son côté désespérait en assistant à l'évolution de la situation entre Ginny et Goyle. Il avait bien essayé de lui en reparler, mais il était reparti sans grand succès et après s'être pris un sort de Chauve Furie. Un matin, il se décida à demander conseil à Hermione. Celle-ci était, comme à son habitude, en train de travailler tranquillement à la bibliothèque quand elle entendit le rouquin chuchoter:

- Ça va, Hermione ?

- Que veux tu Ron ? fit la jeune brune un brin ennuyé d'être ainsi dérangée.

- Je voulais savoir s'il existait un moyen pour obliger les gens à tomber amoureux ? lui répondit timidement et toujours en chuchotant le jeune Weasley.

- Ron, tu es idiot ou quoi ? bien sûr, les filtres d'Amour… même tes frères en ont dans leur magasin.

- Oui, mais je veux dire si on veux… que ça dure plus longtemps…, fit Ron un peu hésitant

Hermione resta un moment interdite avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir précipitamment de la bibliothèque. Le jeune roux, se leva à son tour et essaya de la rattraper.

- Hermione, cria t-il tout en courant derrière son ami, attends.

- Ronald, laisse moi tranquille, répondit celle-ci.

- Mais attends, dis moi pourquoi t'es parti ? fit il en l'attrapant par le bras et en l'obligeant à lui faire face.

- TU TE RENDS COMPTES DE CE QUE TU ME DEMANDES ? JE NE SAIS PAS QUI TU VEUX SÉDUIRE, MAIS SACHES QUE ÇA N'EST PAS ÇA L'AMOUR, hurla la jeune fille.

- Mais Hermione… commença le jeune homme avant d'être coupé.

- Et ne me fais pas le coup du « c'est pas pour moi », TU ME DÉGOÛTES, JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE PARLER, fit Hermione en se dégageant des bras de son ancien ami.

Ron ne sut quoi dire. Hermione avait l'air très sérieuse cette fois-ci. Enfin, beaucoup plus que lors de leurs habituelles disputes. Ron dû se résoudre à ne plus parler à celle qui était malgré lui un peu plus que sa meilleure amie. Il regardait sa sœur se pâmer devant Goyle et se spectacle l'écoeurait. Il en avait parlé à Harry. Bizarrement, celui-ci était devenu blanc comme un linge lorsque Ron lui avait parlé. Ron lui avait alors demandé pourquoi il réagissait ainsi et Harry lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Ron avait été surpris, mais il aurait préféré que Ginny remarque que celui pour qui elle avait le béguin depuis ses dix ans était enfin amoureux d'elle.

De son côté, Drago exultait. Le célèbre Trio d'Or n'étais plus vraiment un trio, et Potter et Weasmoche ne semblaient plus se soucier de son existence à lui. Son plan se déroulait à merveille.

C'est au retour des vacances de Noël que Ginny prit conscience de ses sentiments envers Grégory. Oui, elle pensait à lui en tant que Grégory. Appeler les gens par leur nom de famille était méprisant, et Ginny ne méprisait le jeune Serpentard, au contraire, elle le chérissait de tout son coeur. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'effectivement Grégory ne semblait pas insensible à sa présence. Dès lors elle s'arrangea pour passer le plus de temps avec lui. Quand elle le savait quelque part, elle y allait et se débrouillait toujours pour le croiser. Au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, ils avaient réussi à engager une conversation un peu plus soutenue que les banalités usuelles. Mais aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir se décider à avouer son amour.

Le jour de la St Valentin, pourtant, la jeune sorcière eut la surprise de recevoir sa première carte. Celui qui faisait battre son coeur lui avouait son amour, et espérait que se sentiment était partagé. Les mots étaient simple, mais aveint touché le coeur de Ginny. Elle se rendit donc à la table des Serpentards et alla directement embrasser Grégory, sous le regard atterré de son aîné et Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi Grégory, fit Ginny en se blottissant dans les bras du jeune homme. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Ron, sans lui, je n'aurai jamais connu ce bonheur.

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu court mais l'histoire, ma première quand même, est TERMINEE. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à la finir même si le fin n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que j'espérais. 


End file.
